Les joies de l'enfance Pas si enfantines
by BakandaSama
Summary: Les exorcistes racontent leurs enfance avec humour, mais quand c'est le tour de Kanda, il y a de quoi être choqués ( trad' : de quoi mourir de rire ). Une troublante vérité sur le kendoka que tout le monde ignoraient ... Ou pas. Faut voir . Raconter par Marie Pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ( ... ) OS ! ... ben en faite c'était sensée être un OS mais y'a plusieurs chap' alors ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens mais pour un OS ... J'ai pas pu me retenir désolé ...

DgM m'appartient pas mais par pur sadisme j'utilise les personnages a des fins bizarres ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Par une belle journée de printemps, dans un lieu remplies de gaieté et de bonheur (ironie), de moineaux gazouillant et de papillon virevoltant (paysage de bisounours), un père, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son cher fils, si poli et si gentil, sautillait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

Cet homme s'appelait Froi Tiedoll, et son fils adoré chéri mignon et gentleman se nommer Yu Kanda. Comment ça "pas cohérent "? ... Bon d'accord j'avoue que ... Mais selon le point de vue du maréchal, sa se passait comme ça.

La vérité, c'est que l'Apocalypse se préparait . Why ? ... Remontons le cours du temps, à une demi heure de ce paysage vomitif et de ses habitants gai (gay)-lurons...

XxX Dans le réfectoire XxX

- Dis moi, Marie, tu connais Kanda depuis combien de temps ?

Allen Walker, Bisounours n°1 et disciple de Cross Marian, engloutissés son poids en nourriture avant de remarquer que le bakanda ne gachait pas le paysage ce matin, faits aussi rare que rassurant.

Avec Lavi et Lenalee, ainsi que tout les exorcistes présent autour de la table, ils racontaient des anecdotes de leurs enfance, certaines joyeuse, d'autres moins, certaines faisant rire, d'autres frissoné ... Bref . Le quotidien . Alors que tout le petit monde avaient partagés des souvenirs pour le moins attendrissant, Allen posa cette question .

- Si je me souviens bien, ça feras bientôt 9 ans.

- Quoi ?! Tu le connais depuis si longtemps?

Marie hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation .

- Mais tu dois avoir pleins de trucs marrant à nous raconter sur le Bakanda!

- Oh oui! Vas y Marie ! Balance la sauce !

Ca, c'était Lavi. Rater jamais une occasion de faire une connerie celui-là.

- Et bien ... C'est-à-dire que ...

- On diras rien, jurer cracher! Pas vrai Allen!

- Bien vrai. * hochement de tête *

Si Marie n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait vu deux crétin se faisant des troll-face en coins avec les doigts croisés. Malheureusement, il ne voyait rien et comme on dit, au pays des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois ( sans mauvais jeu de mots j'vous jure ! ).

- Et bien je me souviens que, quelques temps aprés avoir été pris sous la tutelle du maréchal, nous avons fait une pause dans un village . C'était jour de fête et les sucreries et autres étaient de la partie.

Filet de bave de la part du Moyashi, regard curieux du Lapin, oreilles attentives de la part de toute la tablée. Sucreries et Kanda faisant dix, on allait se payer une bonne tranche.

- A cette époque, et même encore aujourd'hui, Kanda n'était pas trés gourmand. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un stand de bonbons à la gelée de fruits. Bien que ce soit Kanda, c'était quand même un enfant ... Alors, bien sûr, Tiedoll pour lui faire plaisir lui acheta des paquets de dragées. Peut-être trop .

- Attend Marie, tu veux dire que KANDA a mangé autres choses que des sobas?

- Evidemment.

- IMPOSSIBLE !

Ce cri fort raffiné venait de la part de tout ceux écoutant la conversation, soit les exorcistes et quelques scientifiques ; Johnny, Tap et Rob, ainsi que Reever ; qui c'était incrustés en douce sur les quelques places encore libres de la tablée.

- Et ?

Allen commençait à s'ennuyer, rien de croustillant pour l'instant, à part l'image de bonbecs dans son esprit.

- Il en a tellement mangés quand pleine nuit il se leva en courant pour vomir ses tripes tout en maudissant tout ce qui était sucré . Il n'a plu mangé de sucrerie depuis ce jour.

Allen se dit que seul un monstre comme Kanda pouvait vomir de si délicieux dragées ... Quel gachis.

- Cool ! On pourra le faire chanter la prochaine fois qu'il ne voudras pas de gateau!

- Et pour son anniversaire je sais quoi lui offrir ...

Lavi et Allen partirent dans un rire sardonique en pensant à moult tortures concernant le kendoka. Bon sang que les ragots avaient du bon.

- As-tu déja entendu Kanda rire?

- Mmmh ... Oui . Une fois. Avec Daisya .

Même si le baka usagi avait posé cette question au pif, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive. Et vu les bruits de crachats de nourritures, d'éttouffement et autres bruits peu ragoutant, il n'était pas le seul. D'ailleurs tout le monde cria comme un seul homme un "RACONTE!" tonitruant.

Et bien nous étions en mission avec le maréchal, Daisya, Kanda et moi-même et ,à la nuit tombée, nous nous étions arrêtés dans un hotel. Et celui-ci avait des téléphones (NDA:de l'époque hein), et comme Daisya ne supportait pas l'ennui il décida de faire des coups de trafalgars à des inconnus. Avec Kanda.

Toute l'assemblée était scotchée aux lèvres de Marie, un certain borgne déja en train de pouffer.

Le maréchal étant pris par ses dessins, j'écoutais donc les deux qui étaient dans la chambre d'à côté.

***Droit de Flash-back m'sieurs dames***

- Arrête toi sombre abruti ! Tu veux avoir des problèmes avec le vieux ?

- Calme-toi ! Tu vas voir c'est trop fendard comme jeu !

- J'vois pas ce qui a des drôles à dire des conneries à des inconnus, surtout à dix heures du soir !

- Je vais te montrer ! Et aprés se seras ton tour !

Kanda allait riposter avec un cri furieux mais la main de Daisya l'en empêcha. Il prit le combiné avant de taper un numéro au hasard et d'attendre la sonnerie. Il avait rapproché Yuu de l'appareil pour qu'il puisse entendre. Un homme décrocha avant de sortir un "Allô", à moitié endormi. Daisya demanda d'un air sérieux si il connaissait une Sarah, et quand l'homme lui demanda "Sarah qui ?", le môme dit en éclatant de rire " SA RACCROCHE !" puis reposa le combiné dans un fou rire ponctués de " Mais quel crétin", "Trop marrant" ou encore " A ton tour, Kanda !" .

D'ailleurs celui-ci regardé le grec avec une tronche blasé de trois pieds de longs, se demandant si il ne preférait pas aller squattés dans la chambre du vieux ...

- Roooh ben aller quoi ! Pète un coup et éclate-toi !

- Mais tu me gonfle à la fin ! Pis d'abord je sais même pas quoi faire ...

- T'as qu'à répondre en faisant une voix bizarre !

- ... Tu te fous de moi ?

Daisya commençait à perdre sa bonne humeur. Ce qu'il pouvait être coincés celui-là ! Tout d'un coup, un éclat de malice traversa son regard, puis il s'écria : "Tu sais faire "Wazaa !" ? "

Kanda le regarda, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait réference . "Wazaaa !" ? C'était quoi encore cette connerie ?

- Mais si tu sais ! Tu tire la langue et tu crie "WAZAAAAAAAA" ! Vas y, essaie c'est trop marrant !

- Pfff ...

- Allez ! "Wazaaaaa" ...

- ...

- Alleeeeeez ... !

- Pfff ... Wazaaaaa ...

- Oui c'est bien ! Mais maintenant avec plus d'enthousiasme ! Comme ça ! WAZAAAAAAAA !

- Wazaaa ...

- WAZAAAAAAAAA ! Allez ! WAZA !

- Mais ta gueule ! WAZAAAAAA ! T'es content maintenant !?

Daisya lui fit un sourire victorieux, c'était trop bon de voir la teinte rouge cramoisie du japonais ... Puis sa tête quand il fait "Waza" avec la langue tirer était juste à se plier en deux . (1)

- C'était parfait . Le moment qu'il préférait pouvait commencer. Now .

- Bien ! Maintenant on va appeller quelqu'un et quand il décroche, on cri "WAZAAAA" après qu'il est dit "Allô" d'accord ?

Kanda se doutant qu'il ne lui lacherait pas la grappe tant qu'il n'aurait pas crier ce stupide mot, il s'éxécuta, se rapprochant en trainant les pieds du téléphone.

- Tsss ... Vas y fait ton truc que je puisse allé me coucher ...

- Rohlala on dirait un vieux ... Bon, Let's go !

Il tapa les chiffres au hasard, une joie non dissimulés sur son visage, puis le moment fatidique arriva ...

- Allô ?

- WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu...

- WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! BWAHAHAHAHA !

Puis ils raccrochérent, Daisya les larmes aux yeux et Kanda se tenant les côtes. Il avait raison. Quel grosse marrade. Ils allaient recommençer une série de "Waza" quand Tiedoll rentra dans la chambre, regardant d'un air énervé et suspicieux les deux garçons.

- Mais ... que faites-vous ?

- Rien, rien !

Les deux garçons étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, devant le télephone. Yuu avait repris son air calme habituel mais Daisya avait les larmes qui pointait au bouts de ses yeux.

- J'ai pourtant cru entendre des cris venant de votre chambre .

- On se battait c'est to...

- BWAHAHAHAHA !

Le fou rire de tout à l'heure était revenu, Daisya se pliait en deux et Kanda se mordait la lévre pour ne pas craquer. Devant l'air attendrissant du jeune garçon et celui du grec, Tiedoll ne put retenir un sourire. Ce n'était que des enfants après tout.

***Fin du fla****sh-b****ack ... (Wazaaaa !)***

Un long silence parcourut l'assemblée. L'image de Kanda criant "Wazaaaaa !" à toute tête puis qui se met à rigoler à la fin, c'était comme Link qui disait ne pas aimer Luberier. C'était impossible, inimaginable, grotesque, rocambolesque ... Bref . Puis Marie brisa le silence en énoncant un de ses souvenirs sur le kendoka.

- Mais ce qui m'a marquer le plus c'est le jour où Tiedoll a voulu faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à Kanda.

Il y eu un grand blanc, trois anges à poil dansant le tango, Elvis Presley faisant du rap et Kanda en robe de marié s'écriant "Just Married" avec Mugen dans ses bras ... puis des éclats de rire à travers tout le réfectoire. On connaissait Tiedoll pour son caractère déjanté et (surtout) pour pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi au nippon, celui-ci ne pouvant pas lutter contre Le Diable en personne. Pour le plaisir de tous (avouez-le) .

Justement, l'hermite , entendant des éclats de voix ( le mot "rire" n'étant pas présents dans son dictionnaire, il pensait qu'une tragédie avait eu lieu en entendant des piaillement de toutes sortes ) sortit de sa grotte à ce moment-là, et s'approcha du petit groupe, trop occupés a se fendre la poire sur le pauvre bouc-émissaire.

- Qu'est-ce z'avait tous à rigoler comme ça ?

L'arrivée du japonais s'étant fait dans la discrétion, tout le monde se retourna, puis des sourires à faire frissoner un pinguin se formèrent sur les visage.

- Alors comme ça on prend des cours d'éducation sexuelle avec Tiedoll ?

- GH ?! Qu ... KEUWAH ? D'OU TU SORS CA, CRETIN DE MOYASHI ?!

- J'ai mes sources . Alors ? Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense Bakanda ? D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, je ne sais pas à quoi ses cours pourrait te servir ... Même un tubercule aurait plus d'activité nocturne que toi ...

- J't'emmerde ! Ca te regarde pas ! Puis c'est du passé tout ça alors ferme la et ARRETE DE RIGOLER !

- MWAHAHA ! Et pour les exercices pratiques tu fais comment ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, tout le monde arrêta de rire, même Lavi qui regardait Kanda. D'ailleurs celui-ci pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

- J'me casse.

- Non ! Attend ! Kanda !

Mais il était déja partit. A ce moment-là, Tiedoll passa saluer son adorable disciple (Marie) avant de demander ou était son Yuu-kun, son fifils chéri pour qu'il lui fasse un calinou gros comme le cul d'un éléphant ( en toute finesse je vous pris ). Allen lui dit qu'il avait pris la poudre d'escampette quand ils avaient abordés le sujet de l'éducation sexuelle, Tiedoll tiqua puis partit en courant.

Marie cria un "qu'y a t-il maréchal ?!" et celui-ci répondit dans un sourire carnassier "Je ne lui ai pas encore appris comment se passait les relations entres hommes ... "

* * *

Et voila ! fini ! Caput ! terminé !

Pour le petit (1) c'est parce que ceux qui connaissent pas doivent aller sur youtube et taper "waza scary movie" histoire de voir a quoi sa ressemble ... C'est juste trop marrant.

Bon a la prochaine ^^ Et hésiter pas a laisser des reviews ! On vous en voudra pas ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo minaaaaaaa ! Je sais, c'était sensée être un OS mais ... J'avais trop d'inspi alors ... j'ai fait un deuxième chapitre ^^

Alors ... ben franchement y'a pas beaucoup de sous-entendus, juste le langage grossier de yuyun ...

Y'a pas de couple, seulement des bombasses dans des sources thermales BWAHAHA !

Auteur : ... y'a que moi pour écrire des bêtises pareil nan ?

Sinon ... Le début est un peu lent a commencé mais après y'aura un gros flash-back, encore plus long que celui du chapitre premier.

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Les sources chaudes ... et le physique féminin ( trop féminin ) de yuu Kanda** .

Après que Tiedoll est piqué un sprint vers notre kendoka (et son fifils) pour lui expliquer comment se passait les relations entre deux êtres du même sexe( et faire d'autres choses bien entendu ), Marie revint à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Allen et Lavi se regardaient bouche bée, se demandant si ils avaient bien entendu, Miranda criait des " Désoléééé" et tentait de se suicider les veines avec une petite cuillère sous l'œil maternelle de Lenalee, Reever et ses gaillards regardaient leurs assiettes d'une moue dégoûtée et pour finir Krory se vidait de son sang dans le contenu de son plateau-repas.

Alors que l'humeur de notre bande de joyeux compères était au plus bas, une odeur repoussante, celle d'un fauve s'étant traîné dans les déjections d'un éléphant, titilla les naseaux de nos héros.

Cette odeur, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Une odeur bien distincte, ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une seule personne sur cette terre désolée, une odeur à faire dresser les poils de tête d'une colonie de bonobos ... The King of the Night était dans la place : Chaoji ( alias Babouin-kun, Le Monstre, l'Enfant du Diable, Gremlins et autres surnoms faisant preuve d'une grande camaraderie envers ce .. Cette ... Chose ? ).

Lenalee se boucha discrètement les narines dans son mouchoir, faisant croire à un rhume. Lavi fut pris d'une sensation de froid, lui faisant remonter son écharpe aussi haut que possible. Allen s'enfonça le nez dans ses mitarashi en priant le Seigneur de bien vouloir arrêter ce massacre olfactif. Marie se maudit de ne pas avoir perdu l'odorat en même temps que ses capacités visuelles. Et le reste du réfectoire eu des hauts-le-cœur ou des évanouissements. Les seuls qui pouvaient supporter cette torture était les gars de la scientifique, leurs propres odeurs détruisant toutes autres sources ennemis ( à savoir ici, l'haleine fétide de Chaoji ). Bon sang que les nuits blanches sans se laver avaient du bon.

- Que vient-tu faire ici, Bab... Chaoji ?

- Je venais prévenir Allen de l'arrivée de maitre Cross.

Allen leva sa tête, montrant une touffe blanche sous un monticule d'assiettes, et poussa un énorme "QUOI ?!" vite étouffé par une suite de quintes de toux. L'odeur était vraiment trop insupportable. Puis Chaoji repartit, cheveux au vents ( à la limite du possible évidemment, ils étaient trop gras. Les dreads de Jiji sont une partie de plaisir à côté de lui) et un nuages de ladite odeur se répandant derrière lui. Le Monstre ne serait satisfait qu'une fois toute la Congrégation à ses pieds ( suffoquant sous sa vil et méprisable odeur ) !

- Calme toi Allen ! Respire ! Il est parti ! Mais jusque où s'étend sa vilenie ? Puer comme ça c'pas humain !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à couiner comme ça, baka deshi ?! Tu me ferais presque honte ! Pour la peine, tiens ... Un reçu de toutes mes dettes ...

- AAAAAARGH ! * couic *

- ALLEN !

Le destructeur du temps s'effondra dans les bras de Lavi, trop d'émotions le parcourait à ce moment-là, tel une prise sous haute tension. Quand au Général Cross, qui fit son entrée - pour le moins inattendue – en beauté, il s'assit à côté de Lenalee, la reluquant quelques fois au passage.

" Tel les bourgeons à l'aube du printemps, elle deviendra une magnifique fleur ... Et une magnifique femme. Bientôt Marian, bientôt ... Elle tombera dans tes bras ..." pensa t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, sous le regard courroucé de Bookman Jr. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?

Alors qu'Allen reprenait ses esprits, Marie dit, d'une voix lente et monotone un " 5 ...4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... " et à la fin de son décompte, un retentissant " BRAOUM " se fit entendre, suivit d'un " BORDEL DE MERDE ! LE VIEUX, CASSEZ-VOUS ! " . La gueulante poussé par le kendoka finit de réveiller l'albinos, qui cria pour couvrir le son des tableaux qui tombaient un "Mékékis'passe ?! " avant de se cacher sous la table, l'aile Nord venait d'être brisée. Encore une facture pour Luberrier ... Sans regrets .

Quand tout se calma, des têtes à cheveux hirsutes sortirent de toutes parts, contente d'avoir pu survivre au cyclone " Yuu Kanda ", avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre là ou ils en étaient.

- Tiedoll fait encore des siennes je parie .. Je plains son disciple ...

- Et moi ? Vous me plaignez pas ? Je dois rembourser toutes vos factures au guinées prés, abruti de maître !

- T'as un problème, Baka deshi ?

Ledit "baka deshi" s'en retourna à ses occupations, les mains tremblantes et la trouille au ventre. Il l'aurai un jour, cet abruti de roux, il l'aurai !

Et c'est un Tiedoll tout triste et pâlichon qui fit place dans le réfectoire, les bras ballants et les larmes aux yeux. Puis il se dirigea vers la table d'exorcistes, en adressant un vague salut à Marian qui le dévisageait. Le roux lui adressa la parole après quelques secondes de blanc :

- P'quoi tu pleure, Tiedoll ? Ton fifils t'as rejeté comme le vieux que tu es ? Ou il a pas voulu jouer aux billes et faire des coloriages ?

Après sa réplique, il ne put retenir un petit gloussement cynique, puis de toute façon y'a que la vérité qui blesse nan ?

- Il n'a pas voulu que je lui lave le dos après son entrainement ... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, d'habitude il m'aime bien, comme un fils envers son père, non ? Alors POURQUOI ?!

Toute l'assemblée se regarda, l'air vaguement ennuyé. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Telle est la question ...

D'un coup Tiedoll releva sa tête, un petit air nostalgique au visage.

- Ça ne fait rien, il a juste grandis ... Puis de toute façon, mon Yu-kun a toujours été un petit polisson, c'est bien connu. Comme cette fois où il était allé espionner le bain de filles dans les sources thermales en Chine ... Aaaah quel voyage mouvementé ! Mais je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! J'en rirais encore, même dans ma tombe !

Grand blanc au milieu des exorcistes et Co. . Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Euh ... Maitre, il n'espionnait pas vraim...

- Bien sûr que si, Marie. Puis je ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, c'est normal à son âge de s'intéresser à la gente féminine ...

- C'était un accid...

- Rien n'arrive au hasard, Marie. Retiens-le mon grand.

- Euh ... maréchal ?

Allen venait de s'exprimer, coupant le Vénérable en plein milieu de sa discussion. Entre temps, Marian avait chuchoté à l'oreille de son disciple un " Tu devrais faire pareil, baka deshi, ça te dévergonderait un peu" et autres mignons petits conseils made in Marian, tirer de son célèbre bouquin " Comment pécho en moins de 10 minutes " . En vente chez votre libraire ( pour votre plus grand plaisir les filles, Marian nous met des photos de lui explicatives ).

- Oui, mon petit Allen ?

- Vous ... enfin ... On aimerait ...

- Entendre cette histoire ? Bien évidemment ! Un peu de rigolade dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal ...

Tout le monde eu une petite pensée pour le kendoka, quelques mètres plus loin, qui se lavait en toute insouciance, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que son honneur et sa fierté si durement bâtie partirait en fumée dans quelques secondes ...

- Tout commença i ans de cela, mon Yu-kun avait donc une douzaine d'années ...

* Séance flash-back Bis. Remerciez l'auteure avec des reviews pour cet instant de poilitude extrême *

- Pfiou, je suis exténué ... Pas vous mes enfants ?

Le maréchal Tiedoll marchait en avant de la petite troupe composée de Marie ( 22 ans ), Daisya et Kanda ( 12 ans les deux ) . Ils avaient traversés les douces rizières de Chine et ses montagnes indomptables pour partir à la recherche d'une Innocence orpheline. Ils martelaient le sol de leurs pieds depuis l'aube et il avaient du faire plusieurs détours, Tiedoll prétextant un " Paysage magnifique à reporter sur papier, arrête de bouder, Yu-kun, ce n'est pas touts les jours que je passe en Chine tu sais ". Mais la nuit ne tarderait pas à venir et ils décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos. Chance, une auberge était posté à quelques kilomètres pas loin et qui dit auberge, dit nourriture, futons et sources chaudes. Paradis .

Après un quart d'heure de marche et des " J'ai mal aux pieeeeds ... " de Daisya, des " Ne t'inquiète pas on arrive bientôt" de Marie, les " Tssss ... Vioque ... M'soûle ...Pas son fils d'abord " de Kanda ( qui d'autres me direz-vous ) et les petites exclamations de bonheur devant le paysage du " Vioque ", ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, fourbus de courbatures et les nerfs en pelotes.

Une petite vieille, in the verge of the death ( j'avais envie de le marquer. Ça veut dire "au bord de la mort" . Comment ça jsuis méchante avec les ptits vieux ? ) les accueillit avant de les amener à leurs chambres, spacieuse, spécial familles nombreuses qu'avait commander Tiedoll . Soit-disant le confort y était plus important . Bref .

Après un repas dans l'art de la tradition, le maréchal décida qu'un bon bain s'imposait, histoire, de " ne pas sentir le bouc et de se détendre un peu . Oui, toi aussi Yu-kun, et arrête de tirer la tête, on dirait que tu as des hémorroïdes ", et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe se dirigea vers les bains pour hommes. Sauf Kanda. En effet celui-ci était trop occupé à chercher sa serviettes de bain et ses affaires de rechanges, à grands renforts de jurons et de lançage d'affaires. Puis, c'est une fois sa serviette, son caleçon ( ou slip sa dépend ... Un slip ... Pfr mwahaha ... ) et son yukata en mains, qu'il pris le chemin des douches. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de s'y retrouver et une fois devant les bains, il eu un énorme problème à résoudre. Sur les écriteaux, il n'y avait pas de dessins, seuls les mots "femmes" et "hommes" en chinois .

" Mais j'parle pas l'chinois ! Comment j'vais faire ? ... Bon .. Plouf, plouf, une vache qui pisse dans un tonneau c'est rigolo mais c'est pas beau ( le mot "salop" censuré . C'est la version disney )au bout de 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... c'est c'ui là ! ... Enfin je crois "

Et c'est par cette malheureuse cantine que Kanda acheva de sceller son destin ...

Il rentra dans les vestiaires, ou il n'y avait pas un rat, et commença à se déshabiller ( Hé ! Oh ! Ravalez votre bave, il a que 12 ans ! Nan mais ! ". Puis une fois sa dure besogne achevé, il s'enroula d'une petite serviette blanche et laissa ses cheveux détachés. Pas comme si il le voulait mais il avait pas d'élastique alors ...

Il mit un pied dans les bains quand un "Kyaaah " l'accueillis. Avant même qu'il se pose une question sur l'origine de ce bruit, il fut mis à l'eau, des jeunes femmes et d'autres moins jeunes le prenant dans leurs bras en piaillant comme des poules dans une basse-cour.

- Regardez moi ça comme elle est mignonne !

- Et cette peau de pêche ! J'aimerais tellement avoir la même !

- Elle est un peu plate ... Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Dans quelques années ce sera une bombe !

- Oh oui ! On dirait une poupée ! Regardez moi ces grands yeux noirs ! On s'y perdrait !

- Quel est ton nom ma petite ?

Côté Kanda, c'était le stress total. Elles le prenaient pour une fille ! Mais pire que ça, elle étaient toutes à moitié dévêtues ! Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête . A droite, une jolie brune au bonnet D avec sa copine qui n'avait rien à lui envier, à gauche une rousse aux cheveux de sirène qui le regardait amoureusement, le buste penché en avant, et devant lui, une bombe le prenait dans ses bras, il avait sa tête sous sa poitrine énooorme !

- Je crois qu'elle a un peu trop chaud, elle est toute rouge ... On devrait lui faire de l'air ... allons la ventiler avec nos serviettes vers cette petite cascade !

"Qu.. QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Leurs ... Leurs serviettes ... 'A plus de ..."

- Awww elle s'est évanouie ... Ah nan c'est bon elle rouvre ses yeux ! Ça va mon chou ?

Kanda avait la bave aux lèvres, une certaine partie de son anatomie sortait de son long sommeil, les créatures de rêves tirant ce petit être paresseux qui faisant toute la virilité du jeune kendoka.

D'ailleurs celui-ci ( Kanda hein pas 'le petit être" ) les regardait sans retenue, la brune, la rousse, leurs hanches, la ...

"Mais qu'est-ce que ..."

En arrière plan de ce paysage paradisiaque et fantasmagorique, la vieille qui s'occupait de l'auberge rentrait dans le bain, mais apparemment, elle aussi avait décidé de ne pas mettre de serviette ...

Kanda s'évanouit à nouveau, mais cette fois de dégoût, les larmes aux yeux tellement ça piquait.

"Toutes ces rides, ces vergetures, ses seins qui pendouillent et puis sa ... sa ... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK !"

~ De l'autre côté, avec Tiedoll et compagnie ~

Le maréchal et ses disciples faisaient trempette tranquillement, Daisya plongeait depuis le rocher au bord du bassin, Marie piquait un somme et Tiedoll enregistrait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, quelque chose le fit tiquer.

" Mais ... Ou est Yu-kun ? "

Il demanda à Marie si il l'avait vu et quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il était resté dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires, une légère montée d'adrénaline prit place dans le cœur du Père ( il s'auto-proclamait père de Kanda, Marie et Daisya alors ... ). Puis il retraça le chemin des douche dans sa tête. Jusqu'au couloir il n'y avait aucuns problèmes, vers l'accueil non plus ... Les écriteaux ! Il s'était sûrement trompé au niveau des écriteaux ! Il se leva avant de s'approcher doucement du mur de bambou et de toquer sur celui-ci.

" Excusez moi, Mesdemoiselles, mais est-ce qu'il y aurait un petit garçon, d'à peu prés douze ans, cheveux noirs et arrivant en dessous des épaules chez vous ?"

Il attendit, les mains dans le dos, une quelconque réponse, quand un " KYAAAAAH ! C' ÉTAIT PAS UNE FILLE ?! " se fit entendre. Et quelques secondes après, le premier japonais volant fit son apparition. Les dames avaient troqués leurs instincts maternelles contre une agressivité sans égal devant ce " Sale petit voyeur ", le lançant au-dessus de la barricade et le faisant atterrir dans un " PLOUF" sonore au milieu du bassin des Hommes.

Tiedoll cria un "Merci mesdames" avant de partir en courant vers le jeune futur pervers encore évanoui dans le bassin. Marie s'approcha lui aussi en compagnie de Daisya. Et une fois Kanda réanimé, celui-ci ce hâta d'aller aux toilettes, la vision d'horreur lui ayant laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain, ne pipant mot de son aventure dans le bain des filles à son maitre, Marie et même à Daisya. Sa faute restera à jamais enfoui au plus profond de son âme tourmenté.

*Fin flash-back, pouvez rangez le pop-corn*

- ... enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Mademoiselle Lee, avec votre accord, j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

Allen et Lavi s'étouffaient de rire sous le regard amusé de la bande, imaginant Kanda dans le bains des femmes ( non sans une pointe de jalousie venant de Lavi ) et valdinguant dans le bain des hommes.

- Mais bien sûr Maréchal. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Quand il viendra chercher une bouteille d'eau, je veux que tu l'appelle et que ... Tu lui tire les vers du nez .

- Beurk mais il a qu'à se moucher !

- C'est une expression, baka deshi !

Marian fit un regard blasé avant de recommencer à téter sa bouteille de vin sous le regard énervé d'Allen, et Lenalee hocha de la tête, d'accord pour faire partie de ce plan machiavélique ( après on se demande pourquoi j'l'aime pas ... ). Puis Marian pris l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de lui lancer d'un regard charmeur " Je suis prêt à t'aider, ma belle ( bientôt elle me tombera dans les bras, mwahahaha !) " .

Alors que tout le petit monde continuaient à piailler gaiement, le fougueux kendoka ( rappelez vous de son expérience dans les bains ) revint de son entrainement, le teint frais et apaisé après sa bonne douche ( perturbée entre-temps par un vieux pervers mais ça, il avait l'habitude ... Déjà avec Luberrier ... Bref. ). Il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le réfectoire, lieu de touts les dangers, pour aller se rafraîchir, car y'avait pas à dire il crevait la soif. Il rentra prudemment dans la salle, les sens aux aguets quand un " Youhou~! Kanda ! " se fit entendre . Il tourna la tête avant d'apercevoir Lenalee lui faire signe de la main. Il se dirigea vers elle et quand il fut assis, elle lui demanda THE question qui tue :

" As-tu une petite amie ? " ... ... ... ... WHAT ?!

Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant la réponse du kendoka qui, pour l'instant, faisait des yeux de merlan frit .

- Qu ... Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir ... Je me disais que ce serait bien si tu sortais un peu de ta carapace ...

- Nan j'en ai pas et j'ai pas envie d'en avoir une.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Le coureur de jupons national s'était exprimé . Ça devenait chaud bouillant pour le ptit mangeur de nouilles !

- Et ben ... Parce que ...

- Elles te dégoûtent ? Pourtant y'a pas de raison ... Regarde, la jeune Lee ici présente a tout pour plaire ...

- Euh ... Nan ... Enfin ...

- Si c'est pour le physique ...

L'image de la vieille aubergiste arriva dans l'esprit de Kanda. Oh mon dieu, son estomac ne supporterait plus ce supplice très longtemps... Lenalee le regardait, d'un air soucieux, avant de lui demander si son dégoût pour la gente féminine venait d'une mauvaise expérience, comme par exemple la vue d'un corps féminin à l'allure peu ... Ragoûtante . Alors qu'elle exposait moult hypothèse, le kendoka, lui, en menait pas large. Du tout . Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal au bide et son teint pâle devenait cadavérique au fur et à mesure, il commençait à sentir la marée monter dans son œsophage ... Oh non, l'image de la mer remplies de vague lui venait à l'esprit, lui qui avait le mal de mer ... Il ne voyait plus que Lenalee qui bougeait des lèvres, Allen qui le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur ... OMFG ...

- Euh ... Kanda ... ça v...

- BWEEEEEURGLL !

- AAAAAAAAAARGH !

Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de la Congrégation, Yuu Kanda rendait les armes. Oh que oui il les rendait, en même temps que son repas de midi, du matin et de la veille. Dans la marmite de bouillon du Moyashi, celui-ci pleurant pour sa soupe de poisson perdu, à maintenant remplies par les gerbes de vomi du kendoka . Et, croyez moi ou pas, mais il avait toujours autant la classe, même la tronche pencher au-dessus d'une marmite en train de nourrir de la poiscaille.

Tiedoll s'approcha de son fifils pour lui retenir les cheveux en arrière ( Les ch'veux ! Sauvez ses ch'veux ! ) et lui massez le dos . Lavi dit d'en une moue dégouté et à moitié sur le point de rendre son repas un " Y'a pas qu'Allen qui a un puits sans fond à la place de l'estomac ".

Puis qu'en le japonais se décida à sortir la tête du récipient ce fut pour murmurer un " Plus jamais vous me parlez de ça ... Plus jamais ! "

Pas de chance pour Tiedoll ... Lui qui voulait faire une randonnée avec un groupes de minettes pour trouver une fiancée à son Yu-kun ...

Allen regarda le japonais vidé de son énergie sur le bord de la table en répliquant un " Avec tout ca, tu m'as coupé l'appétit bakanda ... " . Tiedoll regarda son enfant d'un air paternelle ET inoffensif ( pour une fois, Pedobear est en vacance ) avant de regarder au loin et, dans un soupir, lâcher un " Ça me rappelle la fois ou je lui ai expliquer l'accouchement ... Je vous l'est raconté celle-là ? "

* * *

Et voila ! Aaaaaah ... J'aime ce chapitre ... Je le fais tellement ... Souffrir ... Mwéhéhéhé ...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vous savez comment me faire partager votre avis ... *prend une pancarte reviews*

Mais ... La fin ... ça annonce une suite nan ?

Merci encore à celles qui ont reviewer mon premier chapitre ! ^^


	3. Un portugais des plus original

**Et c'est reparti pour un délire ! Un troisième chapitre, un nouveau personnage qui me tient tellement a cœur ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**On retrouve le duo Daisya/Kanda dans cette histoire, vu que j'aime rester accroché aux personnage mort ( ou presque style Tiedoll )**

**Let's chapter !**

* * *

**Le poireau salvateur de Mario, le plombier portugais ...**

Après que Kanda est recracher le contenu de son estomac à la suite des questions de Lenalee, il décida d'aller reprendre une douche. Premièrement parce qu'il était épuisé, et deuxièmement parce qu'il empester et franchement, si il voulait garder son look de playboy, il devait enlever cette odeur persistante qui le suivait à la trace.

Il s'était retourné plusieurs fois, la ténacité des relents de poissons lui faisant croire à la présence de Gremlins, mais quand il voyait qu'il gueulait tout seul comme un con au milieu du couloir après un Chaoji inexistant, il commençait à craindre pour sa santé mentale. Touts ses horribles souvenirs étaient revenus dans sa mémoire trop vite à son goûts, et l'image de l'aubergiste s'était incrustés dans son esprit, lui soulevant le cœur une fois encore.

- Je les retiens, je me vengerais ... Tuer ...

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit chaque secondes qui suivit son escapade dans la tour jusqu'à sa chambre : quand il monta les escaliers, quand il bouscula un traqueur, quand il trébucha contre le vide, quand il se pinça le doigt dans la clenche de sa porte, quand il se mangea son lavabo en se déshabillant ... Cette réplique des plus sanguinaire et Kandanesque hantait son esprit, en même temps que les têtes d'imbéciles heureux du Moyashi et du Lapin crétin, en plus du morceau de poireau dans la marmite de poisson . Oui . Jerry devait arrêter de mater Allen et ce concentrer sur ses repas, parce qu'un bout de poireau dans une soupe de merlan, c'est pas la joie.

Alors que le kendoka philosophait sur la question " Est-ce qu'un poireau peut souffrir ?" dans sa douche, une vague d'eau glacée au lieu d'un liquide à 38 degrés se déversa sur le nippon.

En plus d'un cri terriblement viril digne d'une pucelle en rut effarouchée, Kanda glissa sur son tapis bleu à poissons "anti-dérapage" et se cogna la tête sur le rebord de sa baignoire en céramique, lui faisant voir un éclair blanc puis un noir oppressant à la place du pommeau de douche.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, avec un Kanda a poil inanimé dans sa douche et l'eau glacée qui coulait doucement. Puis une forme abstraite, rebondi avec des pics sortant de toute la masse passa devant le miroir. Elle s'approcha du kendoka, puis commença à le toucher, le secouant légèrement et lui faisant tomber quelques mèches ébènes. Et, dans un mouvement lent et félin, il susurra …

- Mé'chieur ? Vous allez bien mé'chieu ? Faut vous réveiller, pardi, z'allez choper la mort è rester nu comme ch'a ….

Le kendoka papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir ses yeux embués par la condensation et la froideur ambiante. Tout d'abord il distingua une forme bizarre au dessus de lui, puis au fur et a mesure, la Chose se matérialisa. Il avait une salopette, une bedaine énorme, des poils pleins la tronche et ….

_"OHPUTAINDEBORDELDEMERDE !_ (nan je n'ai pas oublié les espaces, il faut le lire d'une traite) _UN PORTUGAIS !"_

Après le cri intérieur du kendoka, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il se releva dans un sursaut presque surnaturel. Il récupéra ses esprits en vitesse puis, il sauta de la baignoire avant de courir dans sa chambre, barricadant le plombier dans la salle de bain.

Puis il se rendit compte à quel point sa situation était absurde. Il était frigorifié, a poil dans sa chambre, barricadant un portugais avec pour seul compagnie sa baignoire. Mais putain quoi ! UN FUCKING PORTUGAIS ! Qu'est-ce qu'un … truc comme ça venait faire ici !?

Il enfila ses vêtements avant de sortir en courant de sa chambre pour aller voir Komui. En chemin il croisa le moyashi qui le regarda dégouté, le lapin débile qui rigolé comme l'abruti fini qu'il était, un Tiedoll guettant il ne savait quoi (en faite si il savait mais il fit demi-tour avant de se faire suivre par ce fou furieux) et, enfin ENFIN il arriva devant le bureau de Komui, exténué mais triomphant du mal .

- Oh ! Kanda-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici dis moi ?

- Un… Un po… Po…

- …. ?

- Y'A UN PORTUGAIS DANS MA SALLE DE BAIN !

- Ooooh lui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste venue réparer le chauffe-eau . Mais calme toi, Kanda-kun !

- NON JE ME CALME PAS ! Il a … Il m'a … Vu ….

- Et bien c'est normal je suppose, puisqu'il a des yeux.

- ET UN PORTUGAIS QUI VIENT TE VOIR A POIL PENDANT QUE TU PREND TA DOUCHE C'EST NORMAL PEUT-ETRE?!

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lavi était mort de rire, se tenant à la porte, à moitié pencher à force de rire. Le kendoka, quand à lui, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : avoir été vu nu par un monstre ou que le lapin crétin est tout entendu. Puis il avait cette étrange impression de déjà vu, celle d'un visage flou dans un endroit mystérieux. Puis la, il se souvint. Ce portugais, il le connaissait.

*flash-back troisième! Au pays des poils, un enfant qui ne sera plus très innocent ….*

Alors que Kanda venait de fêter son 13ème anniversaire, Daisya avait décidé de l'emmener dans un coin tranquille, pendant leurs pauses lors de leurs missions au Portugal. Ils avaient traversé un chemin de forêt, un grand renfort de jurons pour Kanda qui ( comme d'habitude ) râlait pour un rien. Puis, une fois sortit du chemin boisé, un champ de blé a perte de vue s'alignait à l'horizon, une petite ferme se trouvait au milieu, entourées d'une roulotte et d'un moulin à aubes. Quand Kanda vit ce paysage pittoresque, il s'arrêta pour contempler le ciel bleu et la mer d'or qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Puis, quand il releva les yeux, s'était pour tomber nez à nez avec une gamine d'une dizaine d'années, aux yeux bleus et au cheveux aussi dorée que les céréales qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Yu ?

… Comment elle savait ça ? Puis quand il vit Daisya faire son sourire niais, il compris. Ce saligaud lui avait arrangé un rencard. Vive le cadeau empoisonné .

- Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Ma maison est là-bas !

Oooooh God … C'était une blague, un coup monté… Mais c'est qu'elle le prenait par la main et tout ! Et ce crétin de Daisya qui le suivait comme un chien …

D'ailleurs celui-ci murmura un « t'es pas capable de l'embrasser en moins d'une heure … »

- KEUWAH ?

- Il y a un problème ?

La gamine le regardait, ses grands yeux turquoises le scrutant comme si il avait un troisième œil. Enfin c'était pas loin, la phrase du turc l'avait fait se décomposer. Il répondit avec une voix rauque et mal assurée un « Non, non » puis la petite fille le tira, avant que Kanda se mange une branche, à force de tuer Daisya des yeux.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées, à rire pour Daisya, à réflechir pour Kanda, qui cherchait comment se sortir de ce merdier. Surtout qu'on pouvait considérer la gosse comme « glue » ou encore « pipelette » … Une sale emmerdeuse ouai ! 10 ans et déjà le feu aux fesses ….

Il avait bien envie de faire ravaler son turban au crétin qui gloussait comme une poule depuis tout à l'heure … Mais avec la présence d'un plombier … Celui-ci s'était incruster, comme ça, il tapait la discute à la fille comme si ils avaient gardés les cochons ensembles … Après tout qui sait la consanguinité était peut-être plus répandu qu'il le croyait ?

Il était temps de passer à l'action, l'heure tournait et le pari débile n'attendait pas, il ne voulait pas passé pour une mauviette.

Alors il s'avança, doucement, il senti l'odeur du shampoing de la petite, son cou d'albâtre … Il ferma les yeux, s'approcha, faisant presque un avec l'ombre de l'enfant puis …

Il se rata.

La petite blonde avait esquivé dans un éclat de rire, faisant violemment penché la tête du japonais vers l'avant. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était un complot .Un putain de complot orchestré par le turc et la gamine. Sauf qu'une chose n'entrait pas en compte dans leurs plans.

Mario.

Le portugais .

Celui qui était juste **DERRIERE **la sale gosse et qui était juste **DEVANT** Kanda .

Oui messieurs dames. Voici le premier baiser de Yuu Kanda avant celui de Bookman . Un vieux portugais de 45 ans.

*Fin du flash-back ….*

- … kun ?

Kanda avait les yeux dans le vide, tressaillant de temps en temps, ses sourcils se fronçant compulsivement sous l'effet de pensées peu joyeuse.

- Kanda- kun ?

Puis les yeux au kendoka s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, à la limite de leurs orbites, puis il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Kanda murmura quelques sons, et quand Komui s'avança pour étancher sa soif de curiosité ( une vraie commère ce gars ) il entendit un „ Kami-sama … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? …. Mario …. Pas lui … „ puis il vira au blanc avant de se tenir au fauteuil.

- Kanda-kun !

- Yu ! Ça va ?

- Il doit faire une chute de tension, appelle Reever je te prie, Lavi .

- Tout de suite !

Le grand intendant s'approcha doucement du fauteuil, l'asseyant dessus pour qu'il ne fasse pas une mauvaise chute, puis quand il voulut lui faire boire de l'eau, le nippon s'écroula.

- Il a du ressentir trop d'émotions d'un coup, il est tombé dans les pommes …

A ce moment, Lavi entra suivi de Reever tenant un drôle de breuvage dans la main, suivit d'un gros moustachu ( qui avait réussi, me demandez pas commment, à sortir de la salle de bain ). En effet, Mario alla voir Komui, lui faisant un rapport de touts ce qu'il avait du réparer, et il lui fit ses honoraires ( encore une facture pour l'engeance d'Hitler ! Muahahaha ! ) avec son magnifique accent.

- Oooh ké youli démoiselle … Ké qui ché passé pou' qu'elle soit blènche comme cha ?

Lavi gloussa à l'entente du mot „ demoiselle „, puis quand il vit qu'a par lui, personne ne se bidonnait, il se retint de rire avec sa main, relâchant quelques filets de bave en même temps.

Komui expliqua vaguement, en faisant des signes de la main comme pour les sourds, qu'il était tombé dans les vapes après une émotion intense.

- Dans ché cas, yé vé lui faire lé baiser de la vie.

Toutes les personnes présente dans la salle ( ainsi que toi cher(ère) lecteur(trice) ) firent des moues révulsés ( Komui / Reever ) ou gloussèrent de plus belle ( Baka usagi ) quand ils virent Mario se pencher, doucement, ses yeux poilus et ses grosses lèvres en avant, pour embrassé la belle et frêle jeune fille qui se trouvait sous lui ( Nan c'est pas du yaoi ). Puis quand sa bouche rugueuse goba la bouche fine et rose du kendoka dans un „SMACK" retentissant, Lavi explosa de rire et ….

Trois secondes avant que le Baiser fut, Kanda ouvrit les yeux, entendant de l'agitation et ressentant une odeur de marée qui lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Puis quand il sentit comme un effet de suçons s'emparer de la moitié de son visage, il baissa les yeux pour voir que ….

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le japonais cria, à moitié en repoussant le portugais, l'autre moitié tentant de se retenir de pleurer/insulter/vomir/s'évanouir .

Quand au lapin débile, il se roulait par terre, son corps tressautant à chaque « HA », bientôt suivi de Reever qui se retournait vers la porte les larmes aux yeux et de Komui qui serrait l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, ses lunettes enlevés et ses dents découvertes par le gloussement qu'il faisait.

Le portugais sursauta, se mangeant le pied du kendoka en pleins dans les cloches, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et rebondir sur le ventre, avant de s'allonger au sol.

Quand à Kanda, il c'était relevé d'un coup, pâle comme la mort, se tenant la gorge en crachant par terre et en faisant de drôles de bruits comme « Raaargh » ou « kreeuh » .

Puis il partit en courant au toilettes, histoire d'évacuer un trop-pleins d'émotions .

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était Timcanpy. Sur une étagère du bureau de Komui. En plein enregistrement . Et comme une ombre, le golem glissa hors de la salle, se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre de son propriétaire et pire ennemi du kendoka .

~ Quelques minutes après ~

Allen déboula dans la salle de repos, les larmes aux yeux, encore le visage crispé de rire, un sourire Colgate sur le face et Tim dans ses mains. Il s'avança vers la tables d'exorcistes qui jouaient aux échecs, et il cria un « REGARDEZ CA ! » .

Ils s'assirent tous autour de Tim, avant de regardez la vidéo, provoquant l'hilarité au sein du groupe. Et aussi une grande discussion qui s'imposera à l'heure du repas, au réfectoire.

~ Le soir … ~

Kanda arriva plus tard que les autres, le teint blafard et les cheveux en bataille, comme revenant d'une guérilla ( ou d'une journée de soldes. Mais j'ai du mal à le voir s'émerveiller devant une paire de louboutins ) . Il prit son repas et sa place en face du Moyashi sans décrocher un mot, la tête basse et les lèvres faisant une moue dégoutée. Puis dans un sourire démoniaque, savourant sa futur victoire sur l'imposant kendoka, Allen murmura à Kanda un « Toi et Mario sa fait longtemps ? » qui lui fit recracher sa bouchée de sobas. Toute la tablée le fixa, l'ambiance accueillante se transformant en une ambiance oppressante. Le japonais eu juste le temps de souffler un « Non il n'y a rien »que déjà Tiedoll le serrait dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Je suis si fier que tu es enfin trouvé l'amour mon garçon !

- Rien ...Entre nous …. Dégoûte … Peut plus respirer !

Alors que le vieux lâchait des larmes de joie, Kanda reprenait lentement sa respiration.

- Tu sais mon Yu-kun, même si tu ne l'as pas dit à ton vieux père ….

- Z'êtes pas mon père .

- Je l'avais deviné … Toutes ces histoires avec les femmes t'avait chamboulé c'était obligé que …

- Quoi ?

- Tu sois gay .

Le disciple en eu le souffle coupé ainsi que tout ceux présent à la table. C'est vrai que si on y réfléchissait bien …. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui était pire : que Kanda soit éventuellement de l'autre bord, ou que celui-ci en question ne dise pas non .

Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un « CHÉ VOUS EST RETROUFÉ ! » retentit.

Tout le monde se retourna avant que Kanda lâche un « Oh bordel ».

Le portugais l'avait retrouvé.

* * *

**Et voila la fin du chap 3 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'a moi et si c'est la cas REVIEW !**

**Bon évidemment il y aura une suite ...**

**Peluche les gens !**


End file.
